xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Doomlurker
X-Men Wiki Site Hi Adam here is the new X-Men Wiki when ever you get a chance can you start adding the templates to site here I think the basic ones are just needed like the character and team templates for excample for now. We can add more later but if we just focus on the basic one then the pages can start being created and everything can basically get moving properly. You, me User:Darth Batrus and a Green Lantern Editor called User:Comicbookfanboy are the four admins of the site. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Templates Hi Adam the Character Template Looks fine to me my only issue with it but I believe it could be delt with at another time is change the colors of the template to make it more X-Men type Colors but maybe ask User:Darth Batrus if he wants that. We should make the templates preloadable like on the other site it makes easier when your trying to create a page. Other Basic Template besides the character and team templates that are going to be need are Items and Locations after those two we can add more later. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Ok that makes better sense you used the color theme of the logo you uploaded as away of designing the templates that actually works perfectly now I think of it. I guess I have the blue and yellow X-Men Color Theme stuck in my head thats why I was a little hesitant by the color theme you put up. Now I'll try to put that color them on the site to match it up with everything. Thanks for explaining that Adam. From Rod That sound like a good plan we can let him know that the character template is ready and if he thinks its ok we'll create the other ones. I tried changing some of the colors for the site theme to match your logo but it wouldn't let me find the color red some weird reason. So I currently just left the color them the way it is. I created a staff member page and I was wondering what should we put on the main page of the site is there anything you can think of. An are we also going to wait to add the preloadable template buttons as well until User:Darth Batrus gets back to us. From Rod Waiting sound perfectly fine with me I just sent User:Darth Batrus giving him an update on what we did so far. But I also basically asked him if he has any ideas or questions regarding basic set up work of the site and template please let both of us know and we would work with him to set them up. I think we did a good job so far but we need to try and make User:Darth Batrus and User:Comicbookfanboy take lead on the site and not us. Out of curiousity what are you writing a essay on hope its a good topic. From Rod The editing work that I had in my that I would edit on this site beside the basic setup work would be comic book writer and artist pages mainly also X-Men Movie Cast and Crew type pages as well. I wasn't ever going to leave the entire site up to User:Darth Batrus and User:Comicbookfanboy I just want them to take lead of the site and be the main two incharge of it thats all if they needed help with some editing work and I had some free time of course I would help them. But one of my main to do list things for this is to go in search for other editors for the site to help out the site grow. On the issue of the essay that stinks that its not a good topic to write about. But like you I was alway the same type of view on writing essays the topic may be bad but in the end it has to get done. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Oh don't worry I kind figured by your message that you didn't mean I would help out on the site I basically knew that I thought one of my eariler message that I reread might of came across like that I wasn't going to be helping out on the site. So I thought maybe just remind you just in case thats all sorry for the mix up my bad. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hiya Doomlurker, I'm fine with the character template and will trust your judgements on the matter as you guys have more experience on this then me :) I was thinking if it could be like the one like on the Green Lantern wiki with the options at the top of the "New Page" for that then thats fine. I think maybe in the future, we can have perhaps different character template pages like how you have Sinestro Corps Members templates so we could have one for "X-Men Character" or "Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Character". But right now; I'm just focused on getting templates up for "Characters", "Teams", "Items", and "Locations". Anyway, talk to you later :) Darth Batrus 13:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Excellent Doomlurker :) Thanks for that! And take your time on the other templates. On the characters thing, its not really urgent now but my thinking was having basically characters from the individual teams. So there are groups like the actual X-Men, the Brotherhood, X-Force, X-Factor etc so was thinking of having categories for characters in those gruops. Mind you, its quite interchangeable really but its a thought since I was basing it on the Green Lantern Wiki and how its structured. Will keep what you said in mind though :) Darth Batrus 14:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh I know, didnt take the advice hostile or as negative criticism - don't get me wrong there. I was just commenting on my reasoning for the initial Characters idea thing that I had on my personal profile :) I do appreciate any friendly advice, as I said - you and Rod have much more experience on developing wikis then I do so I'm trusting both your judgements. I'm quite content in researching and adding articles :D Darth Batrus 14:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Characters Hmmm good point Doomlurker. I mean X-Men tends to have many different realities within it and so many different Earth's. Plus, again as you said their alias or real name is another issue as certain characters end up using the same name when their predecessor is dead. Perhaps follow the format on the Marvel Database maybe? But I think you are right, maybe a group consultation of all Admins should first be done before we proceed further on this issue. Darth Batrus 17:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Two New Templates Hiya Doomlurker, wanted to ask - would it be possible to add templates for "Items" and "Locations"? Its cause I got myself two comics which I'm mining for information that fall under those categories so wanted to see if those can be added so I can put the articles up. Anyway, talk to you later. Darth Batrus 14:30, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Writers and Artist Template Hi Adam I just recently tried creating a page for comic book writer Greg Rucka using the Template:Infobox Writer along with trying to create a Template:Newpage Writer‎ as away of having a preloadable button on the create a page preview screen as well. But when I did it the only thing that appeared on the template was the image of Greg Rucka and his name the rest of the info didn't appear at all when I hit the preview button to see how it looked. I think I did something wrong but I don't know what exactly could you check it out when you a have a chance. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam thanks for the help everything worked fine after you fixed it the page for Greg Rucka is now created so the overall process of creating comic book writer and artist pages can work ok now. I'm also going to be creating Comic Book Issue Pages on the Batman Site for you like Batman (Volume 2) 1 for excample since I haven't done that yet and its something that needs to be done. Oh well talk to you later and thanks again for the help with the template stuff. From Rod